Checking for Monsters
by SupButterCup
Summary: "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU DEMON!" "Mom, come on..." Seeing something you don't expect can be scary, especially when you are Mrs. B and you find your son making out under his bed.
1. Monsters in Hiding

My sister was in town so I was watching my four-year-old niece, Amanda, for her while she was out in the city. She was staying in Freddie's room and he was staying on the couch. We had a guest room but Terrence, who owns a local smoothery, is renting it out.

I was about to sit down and read a book with a nice cup of 'sleepy time' tea before Amanda came in rubbing her eyes with her blankie in hand. I had just given her a bath and sent her to bed.

"I heard something under the bed, can you check for monsters like mommy does?" Silly children, they are afraid of monsters while the only thing they should be afraid of is germs. "Something was moaning I was sure.

"Of course sweetie, a bump in the night is sure to cause a fright." I rhymed. I was about to enter the the room but she stood in front of me and shook her head.

"You have to be quite because if you make a single sound the monster will hide!" She yelled in a hushed tone since she was too young to know the difference between that and whispering.

"Okay," I mouthed to her and tiptoed in an overly dramatic fashion. I did think I heard something but it must have just been Terrence. I kneeled down on the floor and turned to look at Amanda who was peeking from behind her blanked standing at the doorway.

I carefully lifted the sheets, which were changed from Galaxy Wars to a blue and red striped pattern. Since I was expecting to see nothing but some boxes and what not, I was terrified to see a boys hand in the back pocket of female pair denim, with a female in them! Her legs were tangled in his and the sound of kissing rang in my ears. I looked up to see their faces and screamed at the sight of Freddie and that, that, she beast!

"AHHHHH! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU DEMON!" I screamed began to hear Amanda crying from the doorway.

"MOM, come on!" Freddie yelled, I could not see his face because that evil blonde hair was covering it.

"Freddie this monster was _practically_ sucking off your face!"

"Yeah come on Mrs. B I was in the _zone_." That home wrecker said in a suggestive tone.

"Mmmm yeah you were babe." Freddie mumbled, thinking I would not hear, and grabbed her by her waist and she giggled. She giggled. I didn't know she had the soul to giggle. Then Sam playfully shoved him away.

"Come with me!" I said pulling her away from him by her ear. Freddie then walked over to Amanda who I forgot about and tried to explain to her in the most child-friendly way what happened. "Now I am going to tell your mom what happens and you will receive what she thinks is a good consequence!"

"Pshh, please the only thing I will receive, if anything, will be a high five from my mom." Sam spat out that snarky comment with a short laugh. I saw my son smile out of the corner of my eye at this remark.

I let go of Sam's ear and Freddie hastily ran over to her as she scrambled away from me. They walked outside and I did not have time to care since I had a four year old to deal with.

"Amanda, I'm sorry if I scared you." I said lifting the sheet that she was hiding under, only to find her reading by flashlight.

"It's okay, Aunt Marissa, Freddie explained to me what happened." She said as if it was no big deal; her undeveloped mind had no idea what a huge deal this actually was.

"What exactly did he say honey?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"He said that when two people love each other very much, like Sam and Freddie do, they can't find a place to be alone. So sometimes, they have to hide to have some space from other people, and he forgot about me and did not want to be caught so they hid."

I accepted her answer, but the only thing I heard was; two people, love each other, Sam and Freddie, after that it just sounded like white noise. I tucked her in and checked every part of the room, not for monsters, but for Sam and Freddie.

I walked to the door and looked through the peephole. It was _them, _they disgust me. I was lucky that they were standing in the small window of space that the peephole provided me to see. They weren't kissing they were swaying and spinning dancing in a way, their arms were wrapped around each other so they were as close as they could get without intercourse, although they were not squeezing each other just embracing each other. Freddie placed an earbud in Sam's ear and her grip visibly tightened. He then mumbled something in her ear through her hair, not a quick sentence or an 'I love you,' he was giving a speech.

Towards the end of what he was saying to her, her face went from content to serious and she pulled away. She asked him if he was serious and he nodded. A seeming long but quick moment and jumped on him, placing kisses all over his face and he could not be happier. This was my cue to open the door.

"Is everything okay?" I asked tilting my head for emphasis.

"Yeah, everything is," Sam sighed, "Perfect, everything is perfectly perfect." She was so giddy and excited.

"What's going on?"I asked with a stern tone.

"I'll tell you tomorrow mom but just wait until then okay?" Freddie said, the deal seemed fair enough. "And don't go waking me up at midnight claiming that it's tomorrow, no you have to wait twenty four hours and we will tell you the same time we tell Carly and Spencer."

"Fine but at precisely this time I will be waiting on the couch with Spencer and Carly and you will tell us what is going on."

"That's what he just said." Sam muttered to herself. Both of them underestimate my hearing abilities.

"Go, get some rest. I'll be at your house at ten am." Freddie told Sam.

"I won't be up at ten."

"I'll wake you." They both smiled and quickly kissed, she wished him goodnight and began to walk away. Right after she was out of sight she sprinted back and passionately kissed Freddie.

I am not looking forward to hearing this news.

**If I did not write this down and publish this I would forget it and I really like the idea. I hope to update my mulit-chap soon. I may make this a two shot seeing how things ended up in this story, so review on what you think and tell me if I should continue for another chapter, what you liked, what you didn't like. **


	2. The truth is revealed

**So I'm finishing this story! Tell your friends, your peeps, your followers, fans, people you admire. Tell them tell me what you like and review! Sorry it has taken me so freaking long, on December 1****st**** my dog died. He was about a year and a half old and he was our dog for 3 months and a day. It was a total accident, my dog and him were playing and his tooth got stuck in his collar and was choked (they're called chokers for a reason).**

**I hope there are no spelling errors, my microsoft is being a poop and not checking my errors. **

_**Mrs. Benson's POV**_

They are 13 and a half minutes late. Unacceptable.

"Sorry we're late," Sam said throwing the keys on the counter.

"No you are not." I pointed out based on her tone, crossing my arms and sit down wwith a huff.

"You are so right Mrs. Benson. I should listen to you more often, because I like the rants of crazed oafs." I don't know what my son sees in her. Sarcasm eminates from every one of her pores.

"So why are we here?" Carly asked, clearly she didn't read the entire memo I sent her about the plans for tonights announcement. _Skim and email and you are evil_, is what I always say.

"Yes, what is the big announcement you two have?" I questioned using an exaggerated tone.

"Not much, we just got back together." Freddie said sitting on the couch facing the one that the Shay's and I were sitting on.

"You two broke up? When?" I had no knowledge of this event. "Why was I not informed?"

"You didn't ask!" Freddie said. "And this happened like five months ago!"

"Aww that is so cute!" Carly squealed. "How? When? Where? Why? Tell me everything! Oh my god this is just so exciting!" She said at the speed of light over and over again.

_**Normal POV**_

Sam sat down next to Freddie and he casually put his arm around her. Mindless chatter went on for a while until the truth came out.

"How has this relationship gone on?" Mrs. Benson asked furiously, she thought that the one girl she never ever wanted her son to date was finally out of her life, romantially speaking. "It's one thing to date a girl to whom I did not give my blessing, but ferociously kissing under the bed is extremely inappropriate!" She was shaking now because she was so mad.

"But," Sam was cut off.

"We," Freddie was cut off.

"You two were making out under the bed?" Carly yelled asking them. Not too many people knew that she was the biggest _Seddie_ shipper of them all, so when she yelled she it was more of the fangirl inside of her coming out.

Carly was often asked if she was jealous of them. The answer was always no. There was only one time she was angry with herself, in relation with them dating, it was when the broke up. Carly secretly blamed herself for the 'mutual' separation.

"Yes but," Sam and Freddie were interrupted for what must have been the seventh time that night.

After a bit of arguing and fangirling and interrupting, Freddie tapped out. He didn't want to continue so he just sat there watching them. Spencer never really checked in to the topic. But then they suddenly made eyecontact. Spencer gave Freddie a look that in guy world means, "How far?" Freddie glanced at the girls to make sure they weren't looking. He mouthed the word 'three' while holding up three fingers. Spencer gave him a thumbs up and gave him a nod that means, "good work."

"Oh my god," Sam said in a fake-shocked voice, "we have reservations!" She hit her on-again bf's arm and gave him a look that in relationship world means, "You better get us out of this."

"You are right I almost forgot!" Freddie said in the same tone that Sam used. "We have to go. NOW! Bye mom, Carly, Spencer!" He grabbed her arm and ran out the door, it slamming on the way out.

"Oh isn't this exciting!" Carly clapped.

"I don't think I have ever been more proud of the boy." Spencer said full of pride.

"I think that boy is psychotic, I'm going to call all four of my therapists." Mrs. Benson announced and left the room searching for the phone book.

_**15 months later**_

Carly was walking down the aisle. Freddie looked so nervous, he was looking at the girl he knew all of his life. Thinking of the girl he loved and knowing that he would be hers after all these years, after wanting her for so long. Even after dating her best friend, claiming he loved her.

Carly kept walking. One foot after another. In the most second most beautiful dress she ever wore. The first being the one she wore the night Freddie proposed. She finally made it to him and seeing how nervous he was whispered, "You'll do fine. Sam just looks too gorgeous for words, be prepared." She winked and stood next to where the bride would stand.

Sam came into view. Like Carly said, she looked to beautiful to put into words. Her hair was flawless, like nothing anyone had ever seen. Her makeup was professionally done, Sam was quite good at putting on makeup but now it was phenomenal. Her dress, oh her dress. You would have to see it for yourself to know how stunning she looked.

They were perfect. They felt perfect. And they looked perfect. All Mrs. Benson hoped was that they had a perfect divorce. All Carly hoped was that they had a perfect child. And all Spencer hoped was that the dinner after the reception was good.


End file.
